Twilight May Rain
by issei tsubasa
Summary: Ia melewatkan mekarnya bunga lili musim semi. —S.N


Kau menghadap hamparan lautan di depanmu. Biru berubah menjadi ungu, dengan sapuan sendu oranye di atasnya. Senja itu akan berubah menjadi malam, terus berulang-ulang. Karena semua hal yang baik akan berlalu. Mereka tidak abadi. Sama seperti dirimu. Tapi kau berusaha menerka kapan ajalmu akan menjemput, dan kapan maut akan melangkah mendekat, kapan seluruh dunia akan berhenti melaju dan mendengar suaramu yang parau berteriak. Seperti butiran pasir yang roboh tertiup angin dan terhempas, jatuh ke rangkaian batu karang di bawahnya. Ujung-ujung runcing memanggilmu seperti nyanyian penutup dari kehidupan yang tak pernah bahagia. Kelopak dari buket lili di tanganmu pun  
berhamburan,

—dan dunia berakhir dalam sekejap lompatan.

* * *

(dan sekali lagi adegan itu terulang. Di sini. Batu pijakan teater agung puncak orkestrasi seluruh partikel yang membentukmu akan diuji di sini. Berapa lama kau mampu bergerak? Berapa lama kau mampu bertahan?)

Mata birunya menepis rasionalitas yang tadinya gemilang mengkilat di sana. Semuanya hilang hanya dengan suatu pengkhianatan. Bukankah ironis? Bukankah ini ironi? Hanya ada kebencian di sana. Namun sesuatu mengatakan kepadamu untuk berhenti bergerak walaupun lenganmu serasa hampir putus dan darah berhamburan seperti hujan musim bunga, untuk bertahan sebentar lagi, sebentar lagi, walaupun ajal sudah mendekat, untuk merasakan kebenaran yang ada di bawah kulit pria tampan di depanmu ini. Untuk mendengar penjelasannya. Untuk mendengar ketika semua dunia berteriak, memintamu untuk berpikir sekali lagi, Uchiha, bahwa yang kaulakukan ini mungkin sesuai dengan protokol dan prosedur sebagaimana setiap inci dari kata-kata mereka terukir dalam kontrak, namun semua itu bull. Seharusnya kau mendengar betapa hati berdetak (dag dig dug dug dug dug dug) memeompamu untuk dengan bengis menghadapi orang yang baru saja malam kemarin merintih dan merona di bawah tetesan keringatmu.

Ketika orang itu (siapa namanya? brengsek. Waktu berjalan semakin lambat seiring kau kini jatuh bebas dari tebing karang dan kau lupa nama orang yang telah menjungkir balikkan duniamu - secara riil, seperti saat ini - Naruto. ya. Naruto NarutoNaruNaruNaruto-) pun lengah, terhempas angin malam sungai Seine dan pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat dan aura oranye tidak nyata yang mengelilingi badannya, Sasuke mengambil kesempatan untuk menghempaskan dirinya maju dengan satu sentakan dan menghunus pisaunya sendiri.

Ia melewatkan bagian dimana mata langit biru itu kembali, dan Naruto tersenyum pedih. Pisau itu mengoyakkan daging dan menembus jantungnya.

(apakah aku sudah mendapatkan hatimu? Aku ingin meremasnya diantara jari-jariku. Apakah ini cinta? Apakah ini cinta?)

* * *

"Kenapa, Naruto."

Jika kau mencari dua kosakata yang tepat untuk mendefinisikan seorang Uchiha maka kata pertama yang akan sampai di benakmu adalah: pendiam. Mereka tidak tepat diam seribu bahasa dengan mulut tertutup rapat (dan lagi, mata mereka berkata lain), namun diam mereka adalah laksana angin musim hujan bulan mei yang akan meninggalkanmu menggigil selama musim panas berikutnya. Kata kedua adalah-

Naruto menghentikan rentetan kereta pemikirannya ketika semerbak harum Sasuke mengisi indranya, sosok yang terbungkus kain kelam jas itu condong ke arahnya dengan tatapan marah. Ia imut ketika sedang marah - Naruto membiarkan kata-kata itu terurai dalam senyum bengalnya yang ia biarkan mengembang sambil mengalungkan tangannya ke bahu Sasuke.

"Karena, aku pikir kau akan menikmatinya." Naruto mengendus bau parfum tepat di bawah telinga rekannya itu sambil menciumnya dengan hangat. " 'Suke. Tidakkah kau bosan hidup seperti ini setiap hari? Menikmati apa yang dibangun berabad-abad oleh nenek moyang kita. Mereka sekarang telah menjadi bintang, lagipula," kali ini bibir Sasuke terasa beku dan tak bersahabat, lurus oleh anti pengkhianatan, Naruto berpikir, dan ia membisikkan kata-kata yang terakhir itu dengan nada yang hampir putus asa. "Aku tak bisa lagi menerima bantuan."

'Aku kira kita partner', adalah kata-kata yang tak terhembuskan ke kenyataan ketika Sasuke menatapnya kembali, melepaskan kaca pengaman emosinya yang terlihat dari jendela mata dan mendesah pelan. Ia tidak tahu rencana gila apa lagi yang disusun Naruto kali ini, namun setelah mereka mengetahui bahwa orang yang jadi (telah jadi) target mereka adalah ayah kandung Naruto sendiri, ia tak bisa berkata-kata. Namun, karena perjanjian itu sudah diadakan, dan Naruto telah membunuh dengan dingin. Matanya adalah kilatan dari bongkahan raksasa iceberg di kutub nol derajat dan Sasuke hanya bisa terpaku disana, menggengam erat kendali atas orang-orang yang mereka bius dan jadikan perangkap hidup, dan ia gemetaran. Sasuke berpikir tentang Itachi dan ayahnya, mengandai apabila ia kembali berada di rumah mereka dan berlumuran darah yang mengalir di antara jemarinya.

Naruto membunuh dengan pelan, dan tidak memberi pengampunan. Namun ketika semuanya itu berakhir: ia menangis, menangis, sambil menggenggam erat apa yang tadinya adalah ayah dan ibunya.

* * *

Sleepover pertama mereka tidak berjalan begitu mulus. Mereka berpeluh, lelah sampai ke tulang, dan mengehempaskan diri ke atas queen-sized bed yang disediakan losmen terdekat tanpa berkata-kata satu sama lain. Namun Naruto, menjadi dirinya yang biasa, ketika bangun dan menemui Sasuke hanya memakai handuk di ruang mandi single, membuat mereka berakhir dengan desah dan peluh (yang sama sekali lain) di atas seprai yang kusut.

* * *

"Ini menyebalkan." Gerutu Naruto. Ia menendang kerikil di jalan yang berdebu, di suatu tempat yang tak bernama di Asia kecil tempat mereka berpatroli mengawal para tetua tengik yang hendak membeli suvenir. Menjadi anggota mafia seharusnya tidak seperti ini.

Di sebelahnya, Sasuke hanya meng 'hmm' semata sambil membuka tutup telefonnya, menunggu balasan dari Kakashi. Mereka akan segera keluar dari sini, tentu, dan akan pergi berpisah dengan 'bagasi tambahan'nya yang dipasangkan oleh Kakashi. Seharusnya partnership seperti ini tidak berlangsung lama, karena di dalam organisasi seperti mereka tidak ada seorangpun dapat dipercaya.

Ketika Sasuke menoleh sambil jarinya menekan tombol panggil, ia melihat Naruto melangkah cepat dan bergerak dan menghampiri seorang tua (perempuan?) untuk menuntunnya menyeberangi jalan ketika lampu merah bagi seluruh kendaraan akhirnya muncul. Tertatih-tatih, mereka berdua seperti pasangan ganjil nenek terbungkuk dan seorang pemuda tinggi yang harus terbungkuk pula, menyusuri jalan di pagi hari dimana sinarnya menerpa rambut Naruto dan membuatnya semakin menarik.

Teleponnya ke Kakashi tidak terjawab, namun Sasuke memutuskan untuk menutup telefonnya dan menunggu beberapa saat lagi.

* * *

"Kenalkan, Sasuke, ini partner barumu untuk sementara. Naruto."

* * *

"Hei, apakah kau pernah melihat bintang? Mereka begitu tua dan jauh, namun paling tidak mereka menemaniku di sini. Tak banyak teman mau dekat dengan orang bermuka rubah."

Bocah itu terkekeh, dan Sasuke merasakan kilatan familiar seperti ia pernah melihatnya. Namun ia tetap diam, meremas-remas seprai panti asuhan itu yang bau. Orang ini terlihat ramah, gumamnya. Tidak berlumuran darah. "Aku akan menemanimu."

_Kita akan menyelinap seperti tikus membuka tingkap atap. Aku akan menunjukkanmu betapa indahnya bintang-bintang. Oh, dan juga langit senja! Ingatkah kau Sasuke? Bukankah aku pernah berkata kepadamu bila- bila kita akan membangun sebuah kerajaan! Aku akan menumpas naga-_

_Bagaimana bila aku saja yang menjadi naga? Apakah kau akan mati ditempas naga?_

_Itu tidak sopan, 'Suke. Bila kau naga, aku akan mengurungmu di istanaku sebagai peliharaan. Dan oh, kita juga harus menanam lili banyak-banyak di sana, Sakura-chan suka sekali_ _bunga lili-_

* * *

Senja itu elegi. Senja itu anomali. Senja itu paradoks yang pertama dan bukan yang terakhir. Senja itu bisu. Saat bintang-bintang kembali dari tidur mereka, menggeliat seperti anak rusa dan berkilau seperti hujan bulan Mei. Sasuke menyaksikan (mendengarkan, namun itu semua tidak penting) ketika pisaunya menghunus dan merebak sekumpulan tulang yang fatal dan mendengar cekikan partnernya. Yang berkhianat terhadap organisasi mereka, yang berkhianat terhadap segalanya. Ia menutup matanya merasakan percik darah mewarnai pipinya, kini. Akankah ini menjadi ironi? Mereka adalah romeo dan juliet dalam panggung berlumur darah dan kepala pasungan dipajang dalam histeria dimana-mana, dan tokoh utama itu hanya bisa menangis dan menangisi apa yang tersisa. Ia melewatkan segalanya. Ia melewatkan senyum terakhir Naruto. Ia melewatkan suara ledakan di kejauhan disertai reruntuhan dimana semua tikus itu bersembunyi dan kini bergabung menjadi puing.

Ia melewatkan mekarnya bunga lili musim semi.

* * *

_"Ne, Sasuke. Hidup ini indah, bukan?"_

* * *

_a/n: _ya, cerita ini selesai. saya cuman setengah sadar sambil mengetik ini, jadi nanti kalau ingat bakalan diedit. (kalau ingat.)

karena banyak metafor, tidak usah repot-repot bertanya artinya, cukup tutup mata dan coba bayangkan lukisan-lukisan cat tentang padang bunga lili, langit senja, dsb. untuk setting yg lebih jelas mungkin lihat beberapa fanfic saya yang mengungkit tentang lili maupun twilight waltz or smth along that line yg setttingnya kurang lebih sama dengan ini, cuman sasuke enggak kawin.

Twilight may rain bisa berarti - hujan bulan mei  
atau  
Senja ini bisa hujan

zzzzz ok if you have any questions drop me pm! after reading pls leave some review for this starving writerrr


End file.
